The Black Blood King, II
by mr. 96
Summary: Continued from The Night's Rage's story. An AU in which Soul and the others meet a new race, and are introduced to a Meister and Weapon combination that represents the evolution of Weapon and Meister. OOC Medusa.


**Mr. 96: Okay, I'm officially a failure. I told The Night's Rage that I would continue her work for her, and it took me forever to get around to creating this chapter. I should have remembered the old Atlantean proverb, "Don't bite off more than you can chew."**

**Audience: That's Atlantean?**

**Mr. 96: Maybe not. But anyway, here you are. Credit The Night's Rage for the original concept of the story, and Atsushi Okubo for the characters.**

"You are the Gorgon sisters, yes?" Lord Death asked as the two women approached.  
"Indeed," the older woman replied. "I am Arachne, the eldest of the three Gorgon sisters."  
"And I am Shaula the youngest Sister." said the younger woman.  
"I received your message and gathered a small team per your request." Lord Death said pointing to the small band of students. "Although something puzzles me. You said there were three of you, but I only see two."  
"Medusa is at home with her son, Crona." Arachne said "For now we have come to discuss a matter of great importance."  
"Then by all means, proceed." said Lord Death  
Shaula stepped forward. "We assume you are familiar with the prophecy of the Black blood King."  
"Black Blood King, what the hell's that? I never paid much attention to some stupid prophecy." Black Star asked, earning a glare from the Wiccans.  
"Hush, Black Star." Lord Death commanded.  
"No, they should hear this." Arachne said before turning to the students. "It is said that in the darkest days of the Wiccans a chosen one will be born whose blood will turn from red to black. The chosen one will be born with the powers of both weapon and meister."  
"Weapon AND Meister!" Maka said in shock.  
"But that's impossible, you're either a Weapon or a Meister, you can't be both." Black Star added.  
"That's true," said Liz, "Even though Patti and I can use each other to fight without Kid we're both technically weapons-we don't have the kind of Soul Wavelength that you do. See, while Meisters are capable of generating their own energy, we Weapons can only magnify what our Meisters give us."  
"Though it would be really cool if we were Meisters too." said Patti.  
"It is said that the chosen one will bleed for his people and one day claim the soul of the Grandwitch to become the Black Blood King."  
"The Grandwitch?" everyone aside from Lord Death and the Wiccans questioned in amazement.  
"The queen of all witches," Lord Death explained. Kid's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when he heard this-how could his father leave this information kept under the radar for so long?  
Shaula stood by her sister and spoke to the group. "We're telling you this because about a decade ago we discovered that our nephew, Crona, has black blood flowing through his veins."  
Hearing this caused everyone let out collective gasps.  
"Yes," Arachne confirmed, nodding her head, "Our dear nephew is the Black Blood Prince."  
"A prince!" all the girls said in unison, with wonder in their voices. Images of a handsome Adonis-like figure with long flowing hair and a gleaming smile began to run through their minds, causing them to drool.  
Arachne then turned to lord Death. "We have done everything in our power to prepare him for the day he will face his destiny, but we have kept him secluded from others and fear his social skills may have suffered from this. Therefore, the group you have chosen will act as his companions to help him, as well as his guardians. We are also going to enroll him into your academy, which we hoped could be today."  
"I see." said Lord Death. "Very well then, your nephew will start today."  
"Excellent. We will inform our sister Medusa at once." Shaula said, before both Wiccans took their leave.  
"An actual prince, at our academy!" Liz said excitedly.  
Patti let out a high pitched squeal at the thought.

"Soul, I need you to take me home!" Maka said.

"Why's that?" Soul asked.

"Are you dumb?" Maka shouted, "If he's a prince, I want to look my best for him!"

"Kid, we should go home too!" Liz said, "You never know what could happen! If we could meet a prince, maybe we could become…..a real _princess!"_

Kid sighed. "But you're already living with the son of the Grim Reaper, what more do you want?" he asked, waving his hand sarcastically, which granted him scornful looks from all the girls in the room save Shaula and Arachne.

Several hours later, everyone was prepared to meet this "Black Blood King". Maka had her hair down instead of her usual pigtails, Tsubaki was wearing the most ornate and frilly gown she could find, and Liz and Patty were both wearing very….revealing red dresses.

"God, those two are amazingly hot," Soul said, holding back a nosebleed after looking at Liz and Patty, "How come you're not having a great time living with them, Kid?"

"Most of the time Liz and I argue about what color the tapestry on the main wall should be," Kid said, "And Patty's…..well, I don't want to say anything right now, here he comes."

"Really? He's coming?" Liz asked, excited, "Now let's see…I could act sexy…..no! Too straightforward….maybe something formal?"

But the only thing they could see was a blond woman dressed in black, without shoes.

"A….are we past the guillotines, Mom?" a voice called from behind the woman.

"Yes, Crona, now come meet everybody," the woman said. A scrawny teenager in a black dress-like outfit came out. The teenager had pink hair, and he appeared to be the most feminine person anyone could ever lay orbs upon.

"W…..WHAAAAAT?" everyone screamed.

"Whaddya mean 'Prince'? That's a girl!" Black Star shouted.

"Um, no, actually I am a boy," the teenager said, "I don't know how to deal with being mistaken for a girl!"

"But wait!" Liz said, "There's got to be some mistake! You can't be that….scrawny, can you?"  
"I don't know about that, he's really easy on the eyes…." Tsubaki said, sighing.

"I don't know how to deal with people having the wrong expectations about me!" Crona said, putting his hands over his head as if he was expecting to get hit.

"I mean, _seriously, _why would a guy wear a _dress?" _Black Star said, pulling at Crona's robe.

"Black Star," Medusa said, slapping the assassin's hand away, "That is a _sorceror's gown." _She radiated such an aura of pure evil that Black Star backed away.

"R-right! Sorceror's gown, got it!" Black Star said, smiling nervously.

"I still can't believe it!" Liz cried, "Not only is he the girliest boy I've ever seen, but…..how can he be that _timid?" _

Medusa turned to Liz. "Crona has not met anyone besides me before," she said, "Wiccans tend to stay hidden from the outside world-not because of any hatred for humankind, but because people mistake us for Witches, so it's for our own good. Also, when Crona obtained black blood, we were worried because being exposed might allow people to harm him. You see, because of his status as both a Meister and a Weapon, people would want his blood, or, if they can't do that, turn him into a Kishin."

"That's another thing," Maka said, "How can you be both a Meister _and _a Weapon?"

"Like this," Crona said, and a black sword made out of liquid came out of his wrist. "My blood is the weapon. Right now it doesn't have a name, but I can generate it out of my body."

"It functions just the same as a normal Demon Weapon," Medusa stated, "And why don't you come out to say hello, Demon Sword?"

"_Pe-YOWWWW!" _a voice cried out, and black liquid spilled out of Crona's spine, to form a muscular being with X's for eyes and a larger X-shaped mask that looked like it was made of metal on its face. _"Gupi! If Crona's got the guts to explain, I don't need to come out!"_

"W…..WHAAAAT?" everyone shrieked. Even Tsubaki, who still had interest in Crona, was utterly disgusted by this.

"What….is…..that?" Liz asked.

"_I just so happen to be the Demon Sword incarnate, little missy!" _the being said, _"I was created from Crona's blood, which Medusa brought to life so that Crona would have somebody to interact with!"_

Medusa sighed. "He's a little aggressive, but I'm sure you'll get used to him," she said, "And Demon Sword, I told you never to use your disguise." She hit the creature on the back of the head with a stethoscope, and he suddenly turned into a chibi version of himself.

"_Ow! Hey, Medusa, I hate this form!" _the creature wailed, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Anyway, Crona is going to be starting at your school today, effective immediately," Medusa said, "And the seven of you are going to help him adapt to the new environment."  
Everyone nodded. Despite Crona not being what any of them expected, they had a duty to Lord Death to obey his instructions, and right now that meant helping Crona adapt to the DWMA.


End file.
